the321penguinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lala Suffering
Lala Suffering is the daughter of Elyx, God of Suffering. She works for Aether Foundation in order to destroy evils around the multiverse. She is currently the main character. Early Life Lala was born to Elyx and an unnamed woman in 2000. She was born in the dimension of Elyx's creation, ELF WORLD. She is 3 years younger than her sister Baba. When she was 4 years old, she and Baba witnessed Elyx murder their mother. When Lala was 14, Baba's soul got taken over by the Helix Followers. She never found out where Baba went after she got corrupted. Season 1 When Lala was 17, she decided to leave her home in ELF WORLD to try and find Baba. She decided to get an ELF, which was the poopy version of Cyndaquil. ELF DOCTER said that it was the BEST, which is why she choose it. She was followed for the rest of her journey by a fellow named SUCCO. Lala needed to go through a forest, and she found a Togepi named DEKE. Lala hesitantly decided to allow DEKE to go along with her. Eventually, Lala arrived at G-ROD CITY. She needed money, so she sold her BEST in order to buy train tickets. When on the train, she was attacked by Horseman of the Apocalypse Pestilence. Lala found that Pestilence's weakness was breaking a pencil, so she did that. Lala and DEKE arrived in OJ City. She went on the beach since that's the last place she heard Baba visited. All the horsemen of the apocalypse were on that beach and they attacked her. Lala managed to beat all the horsemen with a talon of a beast she found earlier. After defeating all the horsemen, Succo appeared, along with Elyx, who Lala didn't know yet. Succo was pretending to be on Elyx's side and told Lala to follow Elyx. They all went into the portal where both of them would fight Elyx. This is when Lala learned his true identity. Season 2 Lala Joined Aether Foundation around her 18th birthday. One day she had a vision of a girl falling off a building. This girl would end up being Madotsuki. Lala took the Dimensional Traveler to go from the Tomodachi Dimension to the Origin Dimension. Lala grabbed Madotsuki out of the air and saved her life. Soon after, a bunch of Toriningen and a girl. This girl was Uboa in disguise. They all managed to escape. When they both got back to Ultra Island, Madotsuki got a room and stayed in there. Lala eventually encountered Uboa and fought him again. This time, it appeared that she killed Uboa, but she didn't. Uboa hid inside of Madotsuki once more. Lala decided to go back in time to regain the past she lost after her suspected defeat of Uboa. Lala went to the year 2009 so she could on a real pokemon adventure. After beating the Elite 4, Lala encountered a shiny Celebi. This Celebi informed Lala of her true powers and taught her how to use her godly potential. She learned how to summon both armor and weapons using magic. The Celebi told Lala that Madotsuki was once again being attacked by Uboa and that they could transport Lala back to the present and save her. Lala jumped through the portal and slashed Uboa's mask, killing him for real. A little while after this, Lala and Madotsuki started dating. Season 3 Lala and Madotsuki were watching a documentary on RUST, a rare and incurable disease. They were outside later that day and were confronted. This person worked for someone who just so happened to know a lot about RUST. This person wanted to learn more about RUST, and where the body of the person who had RUST was buried. They attacked Lala because Lala didn't actually know anything. Lala defeated them and learned the name of the person they worked for, Berard. Berard eventually did find where the body of the person who had RUST, Sabitsuki, was buried. Lala infiltrated Berard's Submarine base so that he could not use RUST and weaponize it. She learned that Berard was not just Sabitsuki's father, but also Madotsuki's uncle. Lala fought Berard, and he released his true form. RUST had taken control of Berard's body. Lala killed Berard and RUST forever went extinct. Season 4 Lala learned that Elyx was still alive. Elyx was just one of 7 princes of hell. Lala was one of the Heros of Light, who would fight the 7 princes of hell. Lala and co gathered up the 7 heroes of light to fight the 7 princes of hell. They found Elyx once again, and Elyx stabbed Madotsuki through the chest. It appeared as if Madotsuki died. Lala and the rest of the heroes fought against the bad guys and won. When Lala found Madotsuki was alive, she proposed to her, because she didn't want to lose Madotsuki ever again. Season 5 The children of Elyx summoned the embodiment of order, Galeem. This being managed to kill every single being in the Origin Universe. Lala and the survivors in Tomodachi Universe had to train to kill Galeem. She didn't end up having to do anything since Kirby, Pirhana Plant(?), Joker, the Luminary, Banjo(?), Terry, and Byleth all killed Galeem, along with everyone else they saved. The summoning of Galeem and Darhkon inspired the summoning of another embodiment, Elizabaoth. The Embodiment of Dispare, Elizabaoth, was asleep beneath the city of Silent Hill in Galar. Immensus had secretly appointed a Persona user named Zalgo to become ruler of the Silent Hill. Zalgo closed off all roads to the city and started construction on nuclear weapons to awaken Elizabaoth. Zalgo enlisted the help of another being called Faceless from the mirror world. Quick travel from Mirror World to the real world would allow Zalgo and Faceless to use their Persona in real life. Lala and Madotsuki traveled to Galar after learning of possible creation of nuclear weapons, which were outlawed by the entire planet. They found a girl named Irene there, who could also travel to Mirror World, even though she had not yet awoken her Persona. Irene had met Faceless before in Mirror World. Faceless tried to kill Irene since he thought she was her mirror counterpart, Elise, someone who he has already killed. Lala scaled Zalgo's tower and Madotsuki, along with Irene, scaled Zalgo's tower in Mirror World. Lala, Madotsuki, and Irene all fought Zalgo and Faceless from atop Zalgo's tower. This is where Madotsuki awoke her persona Frigga, and Irene awoke her persona Cupid. Zalgo and Faceless were killed, and a new person was elected leader of Silent Hill. Haden, Child of Elyx, was appointed by Immensus once again to be the ruler of Silent Hill. Haden continued production of the nuke to awaken Elizabaoth. At a later date, Lala and Madotsuki awoke in bodies that were not their own. Lala was in the body of a small schoolgirl that many found annoying, Vexi. Madotsuki was in the body of a popular schoolgirl, Lucy. It turns out they were in Silent Hill once again. They both confronted Irene at school and told who they really were. Irene said that she learned in a class before that there was an ancient mirror called "Ra's Mirror" that could reveal someone's true form. Lala, Madotsuki, and Irene made their way north to Ice Cave in order to locate Ra's Mirror. This was difficult for Lala since she was in a weak body and couldn't use any magic. After the 3 of them snuck out of Silent Hill, and earthquake happened inside city limits. Elizabaoth was starting to be summoned. They all entered a bar that immediately tried to kick them out for being young. Lala yelled at them but couldn't do anything. Madotsuki, who was in the body of an older looking girl, managed to get into an elevator in the bar that led to Ice Cave since it was a tourist attraction. They all traveled to the lowest part of Ice Cave where they found Ra's Mirror encased in perma-ice. Lala and Madotsuki changed back to their actual body. They made their way back to Silent Hill and Irene went home. Lala sent Madotsuki back home as well. Lala snuck into the rubble of Zalgo's tower and found an elevator below. She ran into Xyle who was also sneaking in to find out about the Nuclear weapon. They teamed up and got to the lowest floor where they found Hayden who was setting off the nuke. Xyle and Lala killed Hayden and tried to disbalance the nuke with magic. This counteracted the radiation and the nuke malfunctioned. Even though it didn't go off in the correct way, Elizabaoth was still summoned. Xyle and Lala fought Elizabaoth. Xyle nearly died in the battle and was hospitalized, and Lala barely managed to send it away for a little bit. Silent Hill turned to a town full of demons since the summoning of Elizabaoth. Irene and her parents are currently the only known people to escape. Personality Lala is very vulgar and mean to most people. The only person she doesn't say mean things to is Madotsuki. She gets very angry when things don't go her way. Lala is also very determined to protect Madotsuki no matter what. Lala has gotten herself nearly killed trying to protect Madotsuki on multiple occasions. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes